


Crystal

by Slayer87



Series: My Old Fanfic Eng [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer87/pseuds/Slayer87
Summary: Many people think Draco has no personality. Despite having amply demonstrated his belonging to the side of the Light, there is still someone who does not trust him. They accuse him of being just Lucius’ copy. To have no ideas of his own.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: My Old Fanfic Eng [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654111
Kudos: 26





	Crystal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cristallo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013799) by [Slayer87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer87/pseuds/Slayer87). 



> This is a story I’ve written ten years ago, but I was dying to translate it in English. So, here it is. Hope you have fun.

Many people think Draco has no personality. Despite having amply demonstrated his belonging to the side of the Light, there is still someone who does not trust him. They accuse him of being just Lucius’ copy. To have no ideas of his own.

Nothing could be more false.

Draco has an incredibly multifaceted personality.

If I had to find a comparison, I would say that Draco looks like a crystal.

Not just any crystal. One of those with three thousand faces and more.

One of those in which, no matter which side you look at it, you can always see something new, even after some time.

Draco is the son of a Malfoy.  
He can be cruel, sometimes ruthless. He is able to control his emotions in a way that, after years, still scares me a little. He can freeze a person on the spot with a simple glance, or even less. Once I saw him raise an eyebrow and bring down, only with that simple gesture, complete silence in a room crowded with people.  
He is also spoiled. Sometimes even intractable, especially if he doesn't get what he wants.

Draco is the Prince of Snakes.  
As you can easily guess, he has a sharp tongue, and he uses it whenever he can. He knows what he says and he knows how to hurt with a word. He has extraordinary leadership skills and is capable of guiding people by captivating them with his unmistakable charisma.

Draco is an uncommon guy.  
He has a very lively intelligence, I could say he is at the same level as Hermione, but he has a totally different type of intelligence. My best friend absorbs everything she can, connects and assimilates it. Draco is curious, he lives on mental associations and leaps of intuition. He can't focus on one thing for long. It would take a thousand lives to be able to keep up with all his interests. It is extremely versatile and eclectic.

Draco is a fantastic companion.  
Not just for sex. He knows how to give himself as few people are able to do. He is able to bring out all those emotions that he holds inside and live them fully only with those he trusts. And that's when you notice its beauty, beyond the physical side (because only a blind man could say that Draco is not fucking splendid).

Like the best crystals, it is also transparent, but it seems to everyone that it only reflects the light of others. In reality, it deflects the light and breaks it down. It does not reflect, it absorbs.

Draco is very fragile, like the pressed carbon that gives birth to crystals. To be handled with caution, but fragile in its own way. It seems eternal, immobilized in its crystalline lattice. You can drop it as many times as you want, and you are almost convinced that it is unbreakable, only to touch it in that particular vein, and Draco falls apart.

It looks as cold as stone, Draco. Almost haughty and immutable. But what nobody knows is that you just have to hold it in your arms to warm it up.

That's why those who say Draco is his father copy don't understand what they're talking about. Crystals have their own soul, although some people continue to claim that they are just stones.

But there are others who know how to look beyond what it seems. I can assure you from personal experience that if you allow those grey eyes to fascinating you, you will be lost forever. It was like that for me.

In these years I have discovered so many sides of Draco that I eat my hands at the thought of how much of him I could have discovered if I had allowed him to get closer to me before. What comforts me is the certainty that I have not yet finished seeing how much there is inside this incredible boy.

This is why I am here, at the entrance to the bedroom, and I can't put my foot in the room, while I watch _my personal crystal_ asleep, with an expression that no one else in the world can say they ever have seen on Draco. I don't want to move out of fear of breaking the spell, but soon the little prince will start complaining that he's cold.

And who am I to let Draco Malfoy cool down?

The End


End file.
